What Happened To Happily Ever After?
by dld34
Summary: Jacob plans a fun date for his girlfriend, Bella, only to walk in on her with Edward Cullen. AU AH


It was Saturday and Bella had the day off from Newton's, so I decided to surprise her with a motorcycle ride to Port Angeles to see a movie, grab some food and maybe do a little cliff diving when we got back. I got dressed in dark jeans, a white shirt and my leather jacket that she bought me for Christmas. I smiled as I thought about how excited she would be when I told her what I had planned. As I drove up to her house I saw a silver car parked about a block away. Huh, never noticed it before, weird. I knocked on the door eager to see Bella. No one answered. I knew she was there because her rusty old pick-up was in the driveway. Charlie's crusier was gone; he probably got called to the station. Bella must be in the shower or something. I turned the doorknob to find it open and headed for the living room where i heard noises coming from. I smirked, knowing Bella she was probably watching her Lost dvds. Why she loved that show was a mystery to me. All it did was confuse the heck out of me. I was still thinking about it as I silently walked into the living room. I stopped dead in my tracks at what I saw. Bella on the couch limbs entangled with _Edward Cullen_. They obviously didn't hear me as they continued swapping spit. I was so angry and sad and confused. I was angry because Cullen had the nerve to put his hands on_ MY _girlfriend. I was sad because I thought Bella loved me; we had been dating for almost two years I had never looked at another girl after I found her. And I was confused because Cullen had been trying to get my Bella ever since he moved here five months ago and she had never shown any interest. So why now? This had probably been going on since the first time he asked her out. I finally found my voice when they broke away. "Bella..." I said still shocked. I was sure the hurt anger and confusion were clear on my face. I quickly made my face void of any emotion as she scrambled to her feet. Edward made no move to leave he just through his arm across the back of the couch and smirked at me. I had the urge to kill him then and there. "Jacob...What are you doing here?" she was red as a tomato, eyes wide with guilt and worry. "Well I was going to see if my _girlfriend_ would like to see a movie and go out to lunch with me but I can see that she's busy." I said with a sneer. She flinched at my tone and I turned on my heel to leave. I had to leave before i did something stupid. I was so angry and hurt that my whole body was shaking violently. "Jacob wait!", Bella called after me. I spun around and looked her in the eye, she shrank back from my intense gaze. She finally looked up and her eyes widened as she took in my trembling form. " J-Jake... a-are you okay?" she stuttered. That set me off. " NO BELLA I'M NOT OKAY", I roared," I JUST CAUGHT MY GIRLFRIEND KISSING THE ONE GUY I WAS SURE SHE COULD CARE LESS ABOUT." she looked a little scared but I didn't care. I needed to take my anger out on something before i went in there and tore _Cullen_ to pieces. "I think you need to calm down Jacob." she stated softly. I pinched the bridge of my nose to keep from screaming at her again. I may be angry with her for what she did, but I still loved her and she did not deserve that. I had no idea why I was so angry, but seeing her like that with someone else was just to much to handle. "I think I should leave now." I said softly. she nodded. "Can I call you tomorrow?", she asked in a small voice. My heart cried out seeing her so sad. I kept an emotion-less mask on my face as I said "and why would you do that?" "I'd like to explain and see if you would give me another chance." she pleaded desperately. I wanted to take her up on her offer. I _really _wanted to, but I knew that this wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last. " I'd rather not know about all the secret meetings you had with your new boyfriend while we _were_ dating, and as for a second chance I wouldn't waste my time." That came out a bit harsh but I needed to find a way to cut ties with her completely. If I stayed any longer my will power would crumble, and I would pull her into my arms and say everythings okay. But it's not, so with that I hopped on my bike and left Bella's house for the last time, not bothering to look back as I went.


End file.
